


Road to hell.

by Beluly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Hadestown, Mythology References, Yuetara Week 2020, alternative universe, yuetara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beluly/pseuds/Beluly
Summary: This is a tragedy, but we are going to sing it again and again.
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Road to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuetara week 2020.  
> Day three. Mythology.

“It’s an old song.” The air god would say. “It’s an old tale from way back then. We could say it’s old as the one of the sun god and the one who tried to fly to him.”  
Silence. Everyone there knew what tale he was referring to. “It’s a tragedy.” 

The tale of two lovers. Those who were so happy together, always singing and dancing in perfect harmony, playing in the rivers. “ It was a blessed Union.” The air god added. He was young yet his eyes showed how old he really was. And when he spoke about that old tale, you could see the sadness reflected in his eyes.

And how not to be sad? It was so soon, so surprising. One morning they were eating, celebrating next to the ocean but in the afternoon it was all darkness.  
You would think, the sun god was weeping for the ones he lost. But that wasn’t it. The sun was still shining but not for the girl who would have been summoned to the land of the spirits. And who would not return to the land of the living. Leaving her lover, screaming, wait for me, I’m coming. 

In this tale, you see, there’s a lot of characters that played a major role in this story.  
The three, always singing in the top of your mind, were there, watching and of course singing. Singing in a way you could not pay attention to them. But you see, they are not important right now.  
But there’s another one. 

“Aang!” 

“Hey!” 

“Where's she?” 

“Katara.” 

“Where’s she!” 

The air god sighed. “Let me ask you. How far would you go for her?” 

“To the end of times. To the end of the world!” Now it would be a good time to present our lovers. Katara was indeed willing to go as far as the end of time for Yue. 

“There’s a way down there. Down below, you see. But you will have to take the long way down.” 

“I don’t care how long it’s. I will go.” 

“Okay then. You will have to walk and for nothing in this world, look back. Do you understand Katara? Keep walking and don’t look back until you get to the bottomland.” 

And so she did. She walked and walked surrounded by darkness. 

“Who are you?” The three. Remember them? Always singing in the back of your mind. 

“Where do you think you are going?”

They were behind her. But Katara remembered what Aang told her “don’t look back” so she would not look back. Those three could try to grab her but she would not lose her way. 

“Who are you to think that you could walk the road that no one ever walked before?” 

“Wait for me! I’m coming Yue! I’m coming!” Maybe she was saying that for herself. For a remainder. She would not look. She would not. 

When she arrived, darkness was behind here. The land of spirits was colorful but in a way very different from the land up above. How was she supposed to find Yue when this land looked so vast?  
So she walked.

She didn’t know what time it was. She was walking looking for her without a stop. And then… 

“Yue!” You would say that Yue looked the same but Katara knew that wasn’t true. She was there but her eyes...she looked lost. Like she would have forgotten something. Someone. “Yue!!”

“Katara?” 

“Yes, Yue. It’s me.” Katara took her hands, caressing them. Yue’s beautiful eyes were now looking at her. And Katara could have sworn they were going back to normal. She was no longer lost. 

“It’s you! Oh! Katara I missed you. And the worst part was that I couldn’t remember who I was missing. I would sleep so I could dream and maybe remember but then I would wake up and there was nothing. Nothing! Just emptiness and a feeling of loss. So I would walk but somehow, deep down I knew who I was looking for wasn't here but here you are!” 

They kissed. A desperate kiss. After all they were apart for who knows how much. Yue couldn’t remember and Katara didn’t know. Time there was not as in the land of the living. 

“You are coming with me.”

“I can’t.” Here’s when the tale turns even more sad than it already was. Yue couldn’t go back to the land of the living because for going to that land, one has to be, well, alive. “Listen, Katara. You have a life up there, one you deserve to live.” 

“Not without you.” 

“But how?”

“We will try.” 

Yue was hesitant but she nodded. She wanted that life. Oh how much she wanted it but she knew she couldn’t have high hopes. After all, they would have to fight for her freedom.

Katara and Yue walked until they arrived at the residence of the gods of the spirits. They were an occupied gods but when they saw both of them their curiosity appeared. 

“And who are you?” 

“We know who she is. We called for her.” 

“Indeed we did.” 

“I’m Katara and I’m here to ask you to free Yue.” 

The gods were surprised by her. She wanted to take her back. “So you walked all the way back down here.” 

“For her to return with you.” 

“I did.” 

“That is...you are brave Katara.” 

“Very brave. We are impressed by your bravery.”

“ That means that Yue can come back with me?” 

“No.” 

“It means that we will let you try.” 

“Try?” Yue asked. She was shy standing there. After all those were the gods. But Katara wasn’t shy. She was fierce. She wasn’t leaving without her love. 

“Yes.” 

“We are really surprised by you. By your bravery and the way you are standing right in front of us.” 

“Yo can go. Just the way you came here. Walking a road that no one ever walked before you. And Yue is going right behind you.” 

“But you can’t look back.” 

“You can’t turn to see if she is there. You will have to trust that she is there. Do you understand?”

“I do. So we can go?” 

Both of the gods nodded. “But if you do turn, she will belong to the land of the spirits, forever.” 

Katara gulped. She knew she could do it, after all she managed to walk down below without looking. Why was this time going to be any different?  
So they walked to the door from where Katara would have entered.  
And they walked. And walked. 

“Doubt comes in.” The three again. Always singing. 

“Where is she?” 

“Doubt comes in.” 

Katara was starting to let the voices of those three influence her. Making her believe that she was not enough for this task. Making her doubt of herself when she was so confident. 

“Who am I to think that I could guide us?” 

“Katara, are you listening? I’m right here. We are going to be okay, you can do it.”

Yue’s voice calmed her. A little. She was still doubting herself. Oh how she hate those three.  
But she walked and she didn’t look back. Even if in her mind she didn’t believe in herself, Yue did. And that was enough.  
After what looked like an eternity, Katara looked up. There was light. They were going to win. To have a life together. 

“Where is she?” She asked more to herself than to someone. 

“Doubt comes in.” 

“Katara. You are not alone, I'm just right behind you. I can even see the...” Yue gasped. 

Katara was in the land of the living but Yue wasn’t. And Katara looked back. She looked back because she was in the land of the living but Yue wasn’t.  
She looked back. She didn’t walk and she looked back. 

“Katara.” 

“Yue.” And she was gone. 

Silence. You could only listen to the sound of those who were wiping.  
The air god was sad as well but after telling that story hundred of times, he didn’t cry. “It’s a sad tale and that’s how it ends. She could have come so close. That tale was written long ago. And that's how it goes.” He paused himself for a moment, sighed. “It’s a sad tale but we're telling it anyway.” 

People were so confused. That story was so sad, so tragic. Why would he keep telling it? Maybe so they would not be forgotten. But it wasn’t because of that.  
“We keep telling the story because maybe, if we keep telling it again and again, someday she will not turn and they are going to be together.” 

Silence again. But this time it wasn’t that long because the god added a final phrase to that tale. “We are going to tell it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based in the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice and of course Hadestown. I even used some of the lyrics for the fic.


End file.
